thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Ankkatori
Ankkatori, formerly known as Luottokauppa, is a game idea thought up by Cynerice, but ultimately scrapped. The word Ankkatori is Finnish for "duck market", whereas Luottokauppa translates approximately to "credit trading". The concept of the game, dreamt up in the face of the beginning of Habbo Hotel's clear and evident change of direction in 2018, was to be a "lootbox"-style game utilising Habbo Hotel furniture assets. Gameplay According to documentation of the game as of June of 2018, there were to be three different distinct furniture types: "norm", "rare", and "super rare". In a "furni drop", one had a 73% chance of obtaining a norm furni, a 20% chance of receiving a rare furni, and a mere 7% chance of taking home a super rare furni. Norm furni were planned to be basic items, such as Iced sofas and Mode tables, whereas rare furni were to be more especial, uncategorisable items such as Aloe Veras and Typewriters. Super rare furni was to be the most exclusive of all, consisting of branded items such as Mountain Dew sofas and Britney Spears posters. The game featured two currencies, credits and pixels, in much the same way as Habbo Hotel, and even had its own Habbo Club membership. Cynerice desired that the game emulate as best as possible the "old days of Habbo Hotel", without actually being Habbo Hotel. Unlike Habbo Hotel however, Cynerice planned to bring back furni mottos, which would be viewable by hovering over the item in the browser. Custom Furniture In an effort to set Ankkatori apart from Habbo Hotel in a number of ways, Cynerice sought out as much professional-looking rare furniture items on retro hotels as humanly possible. In addition to this, he even went out of his way to fill out some glaring vacancies in the Habbo Hotel recolour catalogue, and some not-so-glaring vacancies also. Highlights of these custom recoloured furniture items can be seen below. Pre-Ankkatori Customs Cynerice did create lots of different custom recoloured furniture items prior to the idea of Luottokauppa/Ankkatori coming to mind. Many of these items can be seen in the screenshots below, as well as some items that made it into Ankkatori. oldcustom2.jpg|Lavender Snowflake furniture. oldcustom1.jpg|Nautical Executive furniture. precustom4.png|Purple Area, as well as a preview of potential Dark Purple Area. precustom2.png|Moving swiftly on.. precustom1.png|New Plasto colours, Dark Purple Glass, and "Seaweed" Chinese furniture. precustom3.png|Blue Big Wave, White Glass, and many miscellaneous items. precustom5.png|New Iced colours, "Prince" Executive, and black Cubie. Pets Later on in the game's development, during October of 2018, Cynerice made the decision to incorporate pets into Ankkatori. This was not done the easy way, however; as Cynerice found no other source on the internet for images of all pet breeds and colours, he decided to do it himself. Accumulating to the best of his ability all breeds, and all colours of all breeds, of all pets in Habbo Hotel, Cynerice eventually achieved almost all variations of pet in the game, minus a couple of exceptions such as the Uncommon Toad - this frog was eventually recreated as faithfully as possible using screenshots of the pet. Additionally, while Monster Plants were ruled out due to their complexity in randomised design, other customisable or randomised pets such as Gnomes and Horses were split apart, asset by asset. Cynerice planned to have each aspect of these pets customisable in the game; in the case of Gnomes, for instance, hats, beards, trousers, and even skin colour would be able to be mixed and matched. Cynerice even went so far as to create a number of different recoloured "custom pets", which can be seen below. ankka_pets1.png|A collection of pets. ankka_pets2.png|A larger collection of pets. ankka_pets3.png|Every single dog in the known universe. custom_pets_dragon.png|'Custom' - Flower Forest Dragon; Mystical Dragon; Toxic Lake Dragon; Warm Ocean Dragon custom_pets_frog.png|'Custom' - Alien Peach Toad; Frog of Uncertainty; Frozen Glacier Frog; Strange Yellow-Bellied Frog custom_pets_lion.png|'Custom' - Fabled Soul Lion; Green Disco Lion; Jester Lion; Pink Disco Lion custom_pets_rock.png|'Custom' - Black/Blue/Red/Green/Purple Rocks custom_pets_other.png|'Custom' - Enderchimp; Grey Chick; Purple Chick; Royal Pigeon Trivia * Cynerice admits that the name "Luottokauppa" was inspired by the original name for Habbo Hotel, "Hotel Kultakala". *During the development of Ankkatori, Cynerice had a very difficult time discerning whether or not the VIP Sign from the Boutique set was a real furniture item, or whether he had just dreamt it up from nostalgia. It turned out to be real in the end. *The custom Enderchimp pet is clearly a reference to the Enderman from Minecraft. *The custom Royal Pigeon pet is actually recoloured using the greens and oranges from the classic Habbo Club furniture range. *During development, Cynerice toyed with the idea of using a piece of software to upscale the pixel art images of Habbo Hotel furniture into what was referred to as "HD furni". This idea was never implemented into the final game plan, however. ankka_view_april18.png|A mockup of the Ankkatori game website. (April 2018) ankka_view_april18_arch.png|A mockup of the Ankkatori furniture values website. (April 2018) ankka_hd1.png|A comparison between planned "HD furni" and existing "SD furni". ankka_hd2.png|Additional examples of HD furni and pets. Category:Uncategorised Category:Habbo Hotel Category:History